Bert Raccoon
Bert Raccoon is the show's main protagonist. Biography When Bert moved from Metropolis, he was lucky enough to become the permanent houseguest of Ralph, his childhood friend. Since then, life at the Raccoondominium has never been the same. Personality Hockey star, baseball legend, go-cart guru, rock 'n roll star, peanut butter lover, ace reporter - Raccoon Extraordinaire! You name it, Bert has done it. Sometimes well, sometimes not so well! Bert is the best at whatever he tries (well at least according to him). Bert tells his friends and anyone who will listen, that he is one of the greatest raccoons who ever lived! One thing everyone knows for sure - Bert is the "best friend" anyone could ask for! He has a great big heart and he is the first to come to anyone's aid in the Evergreen Forest. And they all know that with the crazy adventures that happen in the Evergreen Forest, Bert Raccoon is never far behind with his trusty peanut butter. Appearances Bert has appeared in all specials and episodes since his debut. Relationships Cedric Sneer Cedric is Bert's best friend. Ralph Raccoon Ralph is one of Bert's childhood friends (Bert nicknames him "Ralphie-Boy") and they get on like most boys do, by keeping secrets from the girls (A Night to Remember) or even playing games of ice hockey. Bert can be annoying for Ralph though by adding peanut butter to his gourmet food or even with his antics. However Ralph can annoy Bert when he makes bad puns involving him (Science Friction!, Moving In!); others find the jokes funny but Bert just knows Ralph is the worst at making jokes. Melissa Raccoon Melissa is one of Bert's childhood friends, and his antics keeps Melissa occupied. She sometimes gets annoyed by Bert's antics, just like Ralph, but she also appreciates his sense of humour (Stop the Clock!) and (The Headline Hunter!). Bert is often better at making Melissa laugh than Ralph. Bert will sometimes seek her advice whenever one of his friends is having a problem (Bully for You!) and (Join the Club!). Cyril Sneer Cyril is Bert's biggest rival, although the two have their moments of peace, these two are usually battling to come out on top, when Cyril tries to cause chaos in the forest, you can depend on Bert to bring Cyril down back to earth again. The Pigs Like Cyril, Bert hates the Pigs, but he hates them because they're affiliated with Cyril and that they cause trouble for him, Ralph and Melissa by doing Cyril's dirty work for him to try and prevent them from writing out against Cyril in the Evergreen Standard. Mr. Knox Bert has a neutral relationship with Mr. Knox, Bert's usually around to get a story out of him for the Standard and is usually there with him whenever a mystery arises. Bentley Raccoon Bentley looks up to Bert like a big brother. Lisa Raccoon Bert was instantly Smitten when he layed eyes on Lisa, he even went on a date with her, this however was only shown once, after "Spring Fever!" until "Go For Gold!", Bert's relationship with Lisa the same relationship he shares with Melissa. acting like a best friend but also being a bit cheeky to her like Bentley is, but ultimatley they're always friends. But the biggest moment Bert had with Lisa was when he gave her a stern warning about smoking and how it affected her. Broo Bert treats Broo with love and respect and Broo is always there to get help for him when he's in a jam. Schaeffer Bert has a good friendship with Schaeffer, he can always depend on Schaeffer to help him out and give him advice when he needs it. Bert often helps Schaeffer out at the Blue Spruce Cafe when the workload gets too heavy for Schaeffer to manage alone.﻿ George Raccoon Nicole Raccoon Sophia Tutu Voices * Len Carlson (1980-1991) * Gilbert LaChance (French version) * Aleksandr Ryzhkov (Russian version) Gallery Bert plush.jpg|Bert Raccoon plush Bertscores.jpg|Bert helping to win the hockey game CryWolf.jpg|Bert dressed as Auntie Bertha Bert smile.jpg|Bert smiles Bert surprised.jpg|Bert is surprised GoingItAlone.jpg|Bert climbing Evergreen Mountain PaperbackHero.jpg|Bert with Sir Malcolm and Cedric Get Off Our Lake!.jpg|Melissa and Bert standing up for Evergreen Lake Cockybert.jpg|Bert being his usual cocky self BertRaccoon.jpg|Bert swings 26.png|Cyril and Bert Bert and broo.jpg|Bert with Broo (1) Bert and Broo2.jpg|Bert with Broo (2) 55305E8A-FEF1-42D2-8598-26E2EEBA623F.png|Bert with Broo (3) BE3B2B6E-1090-40F9-882E-924438C46AB5.png|Bert with Broo (4) 5BDE90C7-A4B3-4512-AC8B-61977716E92A.png|Bert with Broo (5) AAF0D98E-D713-4FFB-A7F7-187677DCB337.png|Bert with Broo (6) 15395CDF-C627-4EC0-8E2B-5478F4B926FC.png|Bert with Broo (7) Bert feels sick.jpg|Bert feels sick Bert sick.jpg|Bert feels sick again Bert naked.jpg|Bert naked Bert falls down 2.jpg|Bert falls down Bert is hurt.jpg|Bert is hurt Bert falls down.jpg|Bert falls down again Bert rocks.jpg|Bert rocks on! Buff bert.jpg|Bert gets all buffed-up Bert on the phone.jpg|Bert on the phone Bert raises arms.jpg|Bert raises arms Bert flies out window.jpg|Bert flies out of his window Bert rows boat.jpg|Bert rows boat Bert packing.jpg|Bert packs his backpack determined Bert.jpg|Bert's determined face coloringbook1.gif|Bert at bat coloringbook2.gif|Bert with Schaeffer and Broo naturalsmell.png|Bert Smelling Bad biker.png|Bert Raccoon: Ace Biker Arise, Sir Bert Of Evergreen!.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Knight! Bert 1.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Motocross Racer! Bert the astronaut.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Astronaut! (1) Bert 2.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Astronaut! (2) Bert 3.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Chef! Bert 4.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Warrior! Bert 5.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Magician! (1) Let Me Show You True Magic.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Magician! (2) Bert 6.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Engineer! Bert 7.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Baseball Phenom! Bert 8.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Race Car Driver! Bert 9.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Helicopter Pilot! Bert the DJ.jpg|Bert the DJ (1) Bert the DJ2.jpg|Bert the DJ (2) Bert Raccoon Professional Monster Wrangler.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Monster Wrangler! bert_raccoon__starship_trooper_by_goodcaptainclack-d4gtlyw.png|Bert Raccoon auditions for Guardians of the Galaxy. Bert The Skunk.jpg|Bert the...erm...skunk Fearful Bert.jpg|Bert passed out Inattentive Bert.jpg|Bert's sweater is ruined OH MY GOD!.jpg|Bert is petrified! Sherlock Raccoon.jpg|Sherlock Raccoon! We All Fall In Love Sometimes.jpg|Bert in love with Lisa We Saved The Day!.jpg|Bert boasting (per usual) 73 - Bert In Disguise.png|Bert in disguise TheChristmasRaccoons3.jpg|Melissa with Bert and Ralph (1) Christms.jpg|Melissa with Bert and Ralph (2) TheChristmasRaccoons5.jpg|Melissa with Bert and Ralph (3) A Little Hard On Him.jpg|Schaeffer, Melissa, and Bert Scary Situation.jpg|Schaeffer, Melissa, Bert and Ralph (1) We're Saved.jpg|Schaeffer, Melissa, Bert and Ralph (2) All I Have Is Talent.jpg|Bert and Melissa Scaredy Raccoon.jpg|Bert the scaredy raccoon Bert and Bentley 2.jpg|Bert and Bentley (1) Bert and Bentley 4.jpg|Bert, Ralph, Bentley and Cedric Bert and Bentley 6.jpg|Bert and Bentley (2) Bert and Bentley 7.jpg|Bert and Bentley (3) Bert and Bentley 8.jpg|Bert and Bentley (4) Bert and Bentley 9.jpg|Bert and Bentley (5) Bert and Lisa 2.jpg|Bert and Bentley meet Lisa Bert and Lisa 3.jpg|Lisa as only Bert can fantasize her... Bert and Lisa 8.jpg|Lisa and Bert at the museum Bert and Lisa 10.jpg|Lisa having a quick chat with Bert Bert and Lisa 11.jpg|Bert and Lisa at the Blue Spruce Cafe bar 7B0FAA56-917B-4180-ABBF-2CD22A20F5C8.png|Bert is angry at Lisa Bert and Lisa 12.jpg|Bert and Lisa are angry Bert and Lisa at store.jpg|Bert and Lisa at store The Three Compadres.png|Bert, Cedric, and Ralph dressed up in costumes A Job For Me!.jpg Everything's Wrong!.jpg Friendly Basketball Competition.jpg|Lisa has a little friendly basketball competition with Bert Cast Of Thousands.jpg|Melissa, Cedric, Bert and Ralph Intervention.jpg|Ralph, Bert, Melissa, Sophia and Cedric MrWillow.jpg|Bert and Ralph meet Mr. Willow RodSteal.jpg|Bert, Lisa and Rod Steel Happy Birthday To You!.jpg|Bert and his friends sing "Happy Birthday" to Cyril So Good To See You.jpg|Ralph, Bert, Troy Malone and Melissa IngridBellamour.jpg|Ingrid, Melissa, Ralph, Bert, Cedric, and Lady Baden-Baden Vlcsnap-2017-02-06-05h55m16s671.png|Bert and Cedric Sneer (1) Baseball Rivalry.jpg|Bert and Cedric Sneer (2) Bert and the gang.gif|Bert, Melissa, Broo, and Schaeffer 195BADA9-820A-4A99-8812-C7CFD20B5BAF.png|Bert, Melissa, Ralph, and Broo Outside Sneer Fortress.jpg|Schaeffer, Ralph, Melissa, Bert, and Broo Letsdnce.jpg|Bert and The Bears StopTheClock.jpg|Bert meets Bentley ANightToRemember.jpg|Ralph, Bert and Cedric (1) 5DA93848-7B1A-41F2-8108-D01367D90661.png|Ralph, Bert and Cedric (2) 7F549171-BDF0-4FF8-A6E3-A7056E36D483.png|Bert gives a thumbs up 7C49AD73-C5FD-4D80-B676-B91DA9D5E6F6.png 33D1FD3E-6639-4F81-A367-AFCC2A9CC4E2.png 529AE950-EC7C-43D9-83C8-ABB218C9319C.png 94BA9576-1872-4C6C-BC82-C2BDB9EA61B2.png Scan003.jpg|Model sheet 1 Scan004.jpg|Model sheet 2 Scan005.jpg|Model sheet 3 Scan006.jpg|Model sheet 4 Scan024.jpg|Model sheet 5 AEFF9EDB-0913-4CA9-98B0-CA9C398C9B26.png A084A44D-63D0-4387-8062-C217DEAF3151.png 7B69A326-672D-4A8B-A47C-8A4B7B6F9C72.jpeg D52BBB13-2A5D-44A3-A99C-D165D937CC96.jpeg 85617688-FD8F-4BE4-B0B0-B356A9CD9E84.png 283DAC5C-2CC4-4B41-B630-08A9575DA472.jpeg 1E814EA1-6BAC-4B24-8988-509EA0922655.png C6D668CE-22AA-4110-9CC5-4B4705CAAD76.jpeg B9D97061-A19F-4919-8862-13B163D36DC4.png 05863818-4692-408D-94B8-03739FDF3247.png F5B17B5D-DF38-45C4-8834-811DCE033664.png 7542D9C2-F489-497B-896A-A6E3D87149D3.png 06C5CC03-B491-4BCF-9BB8-CBC5697E88D2.png 662661A5-5C65-4672-8A7E-5AD71BECB28A.png 9DEE127E-A425-42EB-9DF6-0AE2FCECAFE8.png 61642492-0295-4ECC-91D7-7FBFC8782E8D.png 707AAFE9-AB53-4ED7-85F4-D8F1C2D9B33C.png 45210148-2CC8-4AFE-8836-20BB3922A243.png C84D7942-9FD1-4817-84CF-750BDC58DAC2.png 503BC36E-13BE-4CE0-A21F-880FF784132C.png 55305E8A-FEF1-42D2-8598-26E2EEBA623F.png BE3B2B6E-1090-40F9-882E-924438C46AB5.png 8E648690-635F-4E39-AC48-FBBEE0DF6389.png 5BDE90C7-A4B3-4512-AC8B-61977716E92A.png 7B304CE4-4E1D-4705-A6C5-5D6217AF41BD.png 6B8FFD90-DF1C-44FA-A285-34C22C506345.png AAF0D98E-D713-4FFB-A7F7-187677DCB337.png A86CC17E-1390-426D-AA74-9E84EEB7C286.png 5AAC5113-9647-4800-BA9C-33451187CF53.png 87CB3F47-168F-45D4-9BB1-8EB68BA5D5F5.png 0C3EA31C-EA6E-4DF2-9E97-A4F96F7770D2.png BE3D6498-74A6-4F26-A963-4288059FF03B.png ADF7682A-4DC6-4CD3-A01F-A834D3F068A6.png A32E8E95-CE6E-48D3-9696-AA452175E0BB.png C4088F59-6540-4098-B44F-B22EC02940F7.png 322EDB25-4B53-4122-8397-03CEA859FAB9.png BC4A664B-36A7-4D4C-AE66-B4A8007448E1.png 9E74D1F4-3299-49EB-B6C7-B002FE8E194F.png FCADA840-5D64-4E14-A58B-00C5D5AD6C84.png 58F646D8-21FF-4155-8827-F8D07031B11F.png 4F15A9C8-8F80-4385-BDF1-9CD19D6FE139.jpeg 303ED7DA-863E-4F69-9FD2-4272B00B6C10.png 81322E4F-09F7-4324-A3E8-081616A05A03.png A32E8E95-CE6E-48D3-9696-AA452175E0BB.png EA9F5200-E709-4996-9D50-BB5D5702CE07.png C4088F59-6540-4098-B44F-B22EC02940F7.png 8AF68398-7B00-4F03-BB43-EC6C7A299380.png CB08ABE4-0B8D-433A-B067-850890F721BD.png 8C9F9AA5-AF34-4375-8F7A-C2385EF4C8A6.png 7943BB34-BF45-4E81-8F30-9D638B2A88FA.jpeg A99AA4CD-211C-41D5-AEBB-FFDF52AF8399.png 1AB3B55D-99E3-4F8D-A670-DBDDA20C9C8C.png D8790688-5B21-4D73-87AE-9C3097AE3843.jpeg C2D84F00-B021-4162-8251-842FF3E4AD2F.png 2B45C6C3-BE17-4CC2-BEB7-DB44FD020CF4.png 740DD239-962A-45B6-B1D3-9F79EA5763F6.png 566D1DB3-1D5C-45D2-BB6F-EFED4B7282E6.png F1F3F6B8-A6E0-40C2-959A-C069596F8F04.png 46479797-9402-4A26-BB47-B378FB7ADA6D.png 492CB0AF-02DB-4745-876F-17F25BEA5E12.png 3A18F976-7CF2-43C6-A7A7-6F4BCE0E224B.png EEE1BD5B-1EFF-457F-B602-714F9EEAB7D3.jpeg 88C73ABA-E9E0-4B97-93D3-F92DFD0385A6.png 3F5FBE29-FA96-4920-8682-78583E0FC44E.png FA5C4C4E-2E71-47B6-B976-D1A316D29B22.png 01F629D1-F6C6-4847-A32C-3EAA48F06BF8.png 6BC91C1E-4427-43A4-A72D-85B38410C69B.png 9B60C362-E325-4D73-8B09-B19B1D5F5305.png 34D20F54-E0BA-4BA4-AD86-B1E7E29AB976.png B66A39AE-2BC3-4C59-8EB6-918D4D160186.png 61D4C161-CFFC-404D-80BA-FD57AB6CC5D8.png 46E48F10-5073-48A8-99FA-C115E2479FD2.png 90FB5110-9388-4676-9965-4C6C0BB1496F.png 031A6F80-C7DC-41D2-B7BD-0A89E130C41A.png 12D558D9-0A9C-4CA2-B9E6-569BC6153FCE.png B7BA14E2-12FF-4BC8-86F2-F703C82844E5.png E60C7FB3-31CB-4CE6-ACD1-C54CE8D1E55D.png 9E98CC87-7078-4C6E-9819-C5C74DC6D665.png BD163B1B-5A86-49D3-ACFF-273699623DE9.jpeg 4E5B7FCA-17C8-4BA4-8B55-FD2A0B8CCA0E.jpeg F54189CB-DCA3-4A20-BA69-6229DB8DB2DE.png E578C0B5-9F9B-4EE1-BF8D-82DEF2876F31.png EFE5D6E2-2E49-4017-AC34-440D1ECF31B6.png 367FF21D-EEF9-4F1A-AA91-10DC9EFE9766.png F6E5B957-C703-4CD3-8ECD-03D982544BC4.png 7CABEEE9-B126-49FF-98AA-FF0EF15ED586.png ABE1D7D1-7609-4325-953D-64F467EBD9AD.png 95C0D993-931F-49F8-A652-34751254202E.png 40C1ED80-B17B-4B18-B5DB-9F377E27F422.jpeg C5B3A325-C6FF-4D90-9992-A90ACF19B1E3.png 24B6C79A-740D-4395-A668-D2276EBFB617.png 086BD1FD-F3D3-42FF-B631-71E4D961CE56.jpeg F235BFA6-79D7-4DB6-9478-FBFEC373ABCA.png 37F9490E-D905-44D3-BD75-4DE528AFF93F.png 11FF9ABD-17FA-4411-8D07-3CA55625F494.png 198E9676-7FDA-4C88-95A6-8D136C1ADF04.png 6BC66A3D-9516-443A-9E20-2E65B03BAF03.png B90F5321-9D56-4D56-A12B-28A608541B48.png E5F75642-38CF-4D76-BBC4-2A8852800582.png 7C93FA40-DB02-4928-8B3F-ED0C16C5F6B8.png 5D46908A-BC51-4220-B2FC-D39FBB8D5DD0.png 196519A0-41A4-4AC5-89C8-EB99147EA28D.png 2DB00588-3B12-474C-8985-02E4C3272060.png 4ECD04E8-C471-43ED-A342-67B4FF7B653A.jpeg 0B717CAA-57E5-4EDB-91AE-A04F1C59F7D7.jpeg 5BD66D54-377F-4F4D-9A7D-C59241502ED0.png 21105E32-D556-48D1-AC87-BA1FC86E3F45.png E998F146-A1AA-4B64-BBEA-3871856FCB0A.jpeg 165B3D74-5392-4CA9-9D97-A84788CFD1EC.jpeg E829C670-8810-4D91-9E1F-C8E636F0CBAC.jpeg 0F8B1FBB-DBF3-4B40-BB1A-FD229EF8096B.jpeg BF969491-AEFF-495D-94CD-E62420CD9417.jpeg 6DE634A9-731E-4231-B50F-0A72D9B4B1E6.png 23FEC9F7-C1EC-452E-960E-93D10A00AE30.png 23328BD2-5B70-42F9-B9AE-3B04E9D43C3A.png 3506FBAF-77CD-4A3E-88AF-57E9C0FC0E01.jpeg E4E15424-3059-4386-A989-885D06F10ECC.jpeg BD521405-231B-4E64-B760-0117BB986557.jpeg ABF9BA7A-15C1-412A-96A9-8116C230FF26.jpeg 1B1CE884-69B1-408F-8F0F-B9644A21E15E.jpeg F2CFCCBA-0410-4A4A-8760-EC02AE784BF2.jpeg BA33332E-FE0C-4A2C-AD47-8E758878E213.png AB954D05-D2CF-410C-9547-5ECF3E8A524F.png 810D87EE-E7F1-489C-9B54-580E35B5493F.png E651C371-71B9-4D80-BC35-24AFFECBD320.jpeg AB3AC79B-C6F6-4233-94C8-5091F3BBF03A.jpeg ECE29098-E73A-486D-96BE-84E669CE41CA.jpeg EE8AD3D3-07B8-4414-A97E-644F1E8953B7.png 252C83F9-0BF1-4ECB-A8B8-70A3D916B98E.png 24FA607D-6B8A-4260-B8F0-BB70CF30AA70.jpeg CC121F2D-5DA2-4F5E-9B66-5C07140B517A.png 2401F5F7-7F38-425A-827F-96532B683F16.jpeg BA9329EF-B132-4C23-873B-BEDDA52ACAAE.png DCC55841-4847-4ABF-99D1-90ABD1E7CCAA.png 645098ED-1299-4D9F-9DB8-B43B2B6C4215.png B8B58CDA-F671-4F88-8180-7DF907349712.png 6D6D0AD8-DAB1-4EF9-967E-B1590BB73114.png 85426D22-C6B0-443A-BD63-13B406592987.png 0AE1DE1B-6512-49D1-B6F3-A9F205CE8417.jpeg 371EE3ED-C275-43A1-98CA-FD61693A1B21.png 60A252C3-4436-412D-96AE-1A234ED07D12.png F0922D75-2215-4C71-99E5-F00D29BD7CD2.png 1F7CE4DB-BDE2-4D0A-9A4E-0783B74845F0.png 95DDDE2A-ACE5-4C4B-8AD4-1B02A19416BB.jpeg 1C59841C-318F-4CE1-B05B-09AA752ACE8C.jpeg 94E3E675-3F05-402D-9D63-0967B8876497.jpeg 99DDB825-3AF9-43AC-B6B1-43FB430C18E1.png 0DA66E9C-0A94-4D0B-88FF-59100CFFFD1A.png B888F176-97F2-4863-82F7-A3C082A48026.png 66A0BEA9-5C1D-446F-A23E-4D8CAFECB041.png 4F415F67-4A83-48C4-B765-489742C3DD53.png 81602C23-84F7-4CBD-80D7-72170134BCFE.png 60720FA9-09A1-487A-93C9-1FBED55DAE56.jpeg 22924B9A-391C-48AB-8352-D2DB77F62C78.jpeg 2015336D-B23E-4715-BC1C-3B40343CF09B.jpeg 74114CDF-84BA-4113-861B-F91A3098C0E2.jpeg 41501952-78A4-435F-A19C-129F026562B7.jpeg F4684F2E-4B9B-4ED4-8490-043BF80AF13A.jpeg A8D24BD2-8180-4D53-A5F1-DA358F1D534A.jpeg C0D8E91A-98AC-4EB5-B772-0953698738C7.jpeg 9F157197-02E7-41FB-B229-AC5AD088B652.jpeg A17B9100-9550-41C1-91CF-AEFDAABE0570.jpeg 29280489-BFC6-450B-8129-D26354EF090D.jpeg 11E4570F-94F6-4D8D-8755-18E57E44B976.jpeg 5B736135-FA24-44ED-B5F3-AD985741950B.jpeg 64FCC765-5ED0-4791-AA0A-9CEBDF388A7F.jpeg E8047073-0B91-4C67-B4D2-FCE8B666BC53.jpeg 6D6511B9-6942-4779-8770-F27B35206E4C.jpeg BADA0413-F5D1-4606-BB19-408BABDC12C6.jpeg B31E2AEF-27CD-4259-AC81-69BFEEDF84ED.jpeg 5B790EE7-67B0-4C25-A611-44BFBF4ED13C.jpeg 23785239-6343-4616-89C8-87A3656DF0C0.jpeg 1FDE0B43-56F4-4E42-94CB-B79D1623EBFB.jpeg 5A5F97B6-4158-4C27-AC26-48DD4995C409.jpeg 5710C0E1-5BCB-40DF-A5F5-264496EC173D.jpeg BE69B5B5-04E0-4CF1-B304-E50E404F9DF4.png A07F2735-95EA-41EB-B237-73E1B85DC616.png 65EE3C5B-63BA-4F91-9D09-BE96D38F10AA.png 2942358F-2890-4E2B-A902-4709AAAD9976.png E96695D4-E514-4384-A1FD-56B02E5BBD3F.png D9716037-8D4C-4110-A7CF-99F0B5A35650.png B1AECC9A-CE02-40F1-AD1B-6E3D8EFC1C5C.png 561C1EEA-D268-4B6F-87A5-AF0AED1F3B34.png 5A174BF4-9A0C-4326-8BAF-FF088D031B84.png F9203057-B5DA-4C7B-8AA8-BA97AC4675C2.png 60184DB2-6105-4DC5-A757-AB780F435641.png D6C6CF1E-9195-4F90-9C9E-5DD2B7BB2999.jpeg AE1969D7-9C6D-4301-A00D-F21A9AEAFBD5.jpeg 12D8E88A-C83B-4B43-8F0D-5A6A528DB43E.jpeg D94AA3A2-17C6-4807-BA0C-810E07AD1E87.jpeg 4489C22D-9FCE-4EF3-990B-C399D0AA9F5D.jpeg 1D083537-964B-41EA-B4AB-8B71524ECF20.jpeg F5A70475-82A0-4514-9862-965264F37E6A.jpeg 4CF1C6E2-CFA1-4091-A962-CE4400E05592.jpeg 4CF20D3A-CBDD-4C9D-8A85-A401C536D3F6.jpeg 4F61B50D-7A19-4044-90EF-75168F4BDB7E.jpeg C1F9110D-CA4C-40C3-BD39-A2F84BCC975A.jpeg 5F5CEB84-5BF3-4920-A53D-D9F2B5692011.jpeg B5568807-E949-4D1A-86DD-8865D2F7A982.jpeg 984574CE-BCE3-42DF-AA8B-1E07369B73BD.jpeg CE0E6F81-35C2-4B59-9AAF-301AD6775E79.jpeg 4DCC4253-551B-417E-8C6B-A289FB8F18FC.jpeg 42462E5A-5A88-40D6-A9F5-8DA5B27BA056.jpeg 5C988A45-70EB-4E48-A417-77A2CF89D04F.png 0BE18040-F725-4AA2-B5D0-D2FE729FB118.png 5759CE19-D4D9-42FE-B6E8-D56484AB380E.png AF93C92B-063F-40C4-815B-FE724CBFF09E.png D1E16B77-C1AF-48DD-8845-D8AC1FCB1ACF.png 8F16A84A-6BA9-4E45-8D4E-D30E08D587D6.png 03E21276-6086-4A4C-99EC-C01A8ABE3A50.png 0DD5AED5-B050-4278-9303-D6B69C277799.png 6553322A-A9BE-48F1-8825-B5492E171F03.png 2F8192CC-686E-4070-8F43-27EF5BE9F031.png 0305F60C-E74A-492B-A195-BDE3B2FCAA9E.png 5BD8E8E9-1B0D-4E89-88EB-4C787944B4A9.png 70148B6C-B137-492F-94C6-95ACD2D8A079.png B71F9953-3679-444C-894E-2F189D899AD5.jpeg 9DA1CC5B-05BE-4C07-BE5F-D66E1FC9B455.png 5D3C4D27-74E7-4100-A7E2-6C86F46E11DF.png DC31F46C-2BA7-4606-96A0-4BAEB0DC80D7.png 0B564FDD-AE1E-4959-B421-28E6F6C0AD89.png 2CBD76BD-8C36-444B-B8BC-ACAA4830A3C2.png 621D8B84-8E94-4DEB-ACE1-DE3BBAC35797.png 38BC7CC1-8FE7-4FE3-BA26-690B1A587EFF.jpeg F4EE2210-B5D2-49B5-BCA5-EFEFB802CBC9.png C108E7AF-BA9A-4398-9B89-39911A29533D.png 265CF7B3-5967-4F96-90D9-AA9A1A5E0104.png 4D75CA1E-5850-4D78-80AD-92E92C0327A1.jpeg 7C02F2AC-3915-4198-B3C5-C57F0E13DD17.png DE3D1EA7-D77E-49FB-B013-07428C8EEA00.png 77B0E95C-9F3C-4496-9600-E2F86158CFD5.png C110E620-3BF9-45CD-9F80-CB2D6AF6F732.png 0E73D22C-36C7-4998-A58D-FB7D7C98A8E0.jpeg 62DB6A66-05B6-4685-9092-1932F9181072.png 0B1D30D8-2B7A-48B4-9473-DFF133F30611.png 95DAF48C-4D55-465D-8E26-D3D4F25CD14A.jpeg 57397476-C9DA-405C-80DB-02FDA41245E9.png 29F4DCB7-5FC7-43E8-BDE6-CE40CD7725B3.png E0863ED9-FECA-497F-9446-B5AFF16F552D.png Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Main characters Category:Heros Category:Bert Raccoon Category:Raccoons Category:Males